Dreams of Love
by CharityPen
Summary: What is this feeling I’m getting? I feel really anxious all of a sudden... ' My rendition of events between Chapter 135 and 136.


Dreams of Love

**The events between Chapter 135 and 136. **

**Disclaimer:** All characters rightfully belong to the creator of Nodame Cantabile, Ninomiya Tomoko.

I really felt inclined to write and share this with anyone who wants to read it. Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Idiot. I played miraculously and kept up with you at great pains...WHY MUST YOUR PLAYING FALL APART LIKE AN AVALANCHE IN THE LAST MOVEMENT?! YOUR PIANO IS AS HARPHAZARD AS EVER! WHAT HAS CHANGED FROM BEFORE?!" _geez...some things just never ch-_

"Sempai's back...just seeing it makes my heart beat so fast I want to jump at it..."

_EH?_

"Does that mean...I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE?!" Nodame leaps in the air and jumps at Chiaki just like she said.

"Oi oi...my, my." Nina says as she watches the piano love birds. "Shinichi is such a single-minded boy..."

As Nodame hugs Chiaki to her heart's content, Chiaki embraced her as well to Nodame's surprise.

_It's been four years since then._

_Some things just don't change...._ Chiaki smiled feeling relieved.

* * *

Chiaki broke the embrace. "Are you ready to go home?"

"EHHHH! But Nodame wants to be with you! Can Nodame come over to your place Senpai?" she pouted.

"No." Chiaki said sternly while closing his eyes.

"Gyabo...." Nodame began to start slouching. Chiaki smiled again as he found her disappointment quite humorous.

"I'll come back to your apartment today, Nodame." With that, Nodame perked up with happiness.

"Mmm!" nodded Nodame, agreeing entirely.

They both get up and head out towards the door. Chiaki sees Nina still watching and immediately blushes. Nina gives a face suggesting she's been caught and laughs awkwardly.

"My, that was a pleasant Mozart Shinichi..." Nina says, trying to change the atmosphere.

Chiaki laughs awkwardly, "ahaha....yes. Well...thanks for uh...the pianos. And I'm sorry for just barging in unexpectedly." Chiaki scratches the back of his head.

"It's okay, in fact you and your girlfriend is welcomed anytime." Nina replied with a gentle smile.

_Girlfriend huh...._ Chiaki thought but made no argument. Nina diverted her attention to Nodame and Nodame's body shook. With a gyabo that came out under her breathe, she hid behind Chiaki.

"Oi Nodame! What's wrong with you? Stop hiding and say bye and thank you already! We're leaving!" Chiaki yells whiling struggling to pull her out.

"No~!" Nodame complained.

"What do you mean by n-"

"Shinichi, its okay." Nina said. Both Chiaki and Nodame's attention was at Nina now. "I have been mean to her and it's my fault," she let out a sigh. "Nodame right?" Nodame nodded cautiously.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened at the music festival at Nagano, Miss Nodame."

"Eh?" Nodame said as her head tilted slightly to the side.

"You truly do have talent. I expect great things from you. Don't stop loving the piano."

Nodame's cautious face turned from questioning to delightful. "Oui! Merci Madam!" she said whiling putting her hand over her head like a soldier.

Chiaki let out a sigh. _She sure loves getting praised._ "Well then Nina, we will be leaving now. Lets go, Nodame." He grabbed her wrist and headed out the door.

"Ah~ Shinichi! Do you want to stay for dinner at least?" Nina asked them as they passed by her. Nodame hinted that she was hungry and wanted to stay.

"Ah, thanks Nina, but I want to cook up something nice today." Chiaki replied without looking back. Nodame now hinted she wanted to go home quickly to enjoy her lover's home-cooked meals again. After all, she hasn't enjoyed it in a long time.

Nina opened the door for them. "Take care you two. Work hard!" she mentioned as they took their leaving. Nodame waved good bye and walked out first, humming the Mozart sonata they just played. Chiaki then followed, said his good-byes once again.

"Shinichi." Nina said.

"Hmm? What is it?" he replied. Nina smiled and crossed her arms.

"Don't give up on her." Chiaki was taken off guard, but he remembered how she had told him to give up on her before.

"Ah, I won't. Thanks, Nina." And with that, Chiaki began marching after Nodame.

* * *

They both are on their way home on the bus. Nodame begins snuggling up to him. "Oi...stop that. Don't do this stuff especially in public..." Chiaki tells Nodame. He blushes when he notices a young boy points at them, asking his mother what they were doing.

"Hauuu~.....Chiaki-Senpai's scent...it's intoxicating...." Nodame cannot help but continue to drown herself in him.

"Stop it! You're disturbing the public!" Chiaki says as he pushes her face away. Nodame responds by trying to push back.

"No Senpai! You've been gone for too long! Please just a while longer!" Nodame whines.

_This hentai can drive me nuts sometimes....or maybe more than sometimes..._

"Look, I'll let you do it when we get home okay? So stop it." Taken off guard, Nodame happily stops and gently lays her head against Chiaki's shoulder. Hand in hand, they silently wait for their stop.

* * *

They arrive at Nodame's apartment around 7pm. Chiaki unlocks his ex-room, only to be greet with a room that was hit by a hurricane. Chiaki's face went white....

_Oh my god....._

"S...sorry, Senpai...Nodame didn't have time to clean the room you see..." Nodame told him cautiously.

"You never clean anyway! This is what happens when I'm not around!!"

"GYABO!! D:"

With a grunt, Chiaki walks carefully around the mess, careful not to step on anything questionable. "Look, just clean up the dining area and go take a shower, I will prepare something okay?" Chiaki purposed.

"Mhmm. Understood!" With that, Nodame immediately removes the various junk and scores on the dining table and around the floor. Chiaki walks to the kitchen and looks in the fridge. _Hmm, I can make coq au vin I guess...don't have time to marinade the chicken, but Nodame will surely enjoy it anyway._ Chiaki had forgotten how much he secretly enjoyed cooking for someone, especially when it was that weirdo. He hears the water running in the bathroom. _Well, better get to it._

"Wahh~ that was delicious Chiaki-Senpai..." Nodame tilts her chair back, satisfied with her meal.

"Of course, I made it" Chiaki states. He gets up and puts the dishes in the sink. He turns on the tap and begins washing them. _Better to start cleaning the mess rather than adding on to it..._

Suddenly, he hears the piano being played. _Nodame? _He turns off the tap so he can listen to what she was playing. _Liszt's Liebesträume?_

_...._ He couldn't help but be hypnotized by this romantic piece.

Nodame plays the piano as the moon illuminates her face through the window.

_She is playing so gracefully and beautifully.....the colours she is painting. _

_Every note, I want to caress and enjoy each and every one of them._

Nodame continues to play with a smile on her face, gently weaving her fingers around the white and black keys as she sways side to side. Chiaki walks towards her, following the beautiful sound.

_I love it. I love her piano. It's the only one that can make me feel this way..._

_._

_._

_._

_No... I don't only love her piano... I love..._

"Senpai?"

_?_ Chiaki's thoughts are stopped along with her playing. "You have.. tears com-" _*shuffle*_

.

.

.

Chiaki embraces Nodame, interrupting her.

"Nodame....play the piano for me...forever." Chiaki says softly in her ear.

"! ....Shi- Shinichi-kun?" Nodame is alarmed by this statement Chiaki just made. Chiaki looks at her eyes, and comes in for a kiss. Nodame blushes slightly, and kisses him back.

A moment later, Chiaki breaks the kiss and suddenly swoops her in his arms, holding her bridal style. "Ah! Shinichi-kun! What are you doing?!" Nodame asks. Chiaki does not reply, but walks towards the bedroom.

He lays her on the bed gently, and hovers on top of her. He moves her hair off her face with his fingers and brushes lightly on her face. Chiaki kisses her again, this time a little bit more passionately.

_Her piano still resonates through my mind... She has so much power over me. I can't help but be subdued by her..._

_._

_._

_._

Unexpectedly, Nodame pushed his chest lightly yet firmly. "Shinichi...."

_?_

Chiaki suddenly gets up and sits on his legs with his hands on his thighs. Nodame avoids Chiaki's eyes and gets up, her back now leaning against the bed frame. She picks up her pillow and hugs it. Nodame looks down, slightly to the left with a slightly pained expression.

_What is this feeling I'm getting? I feel really anxious all of a sudden..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chap 123 between pg 19 and 20.**

"Senpai, do you love me?"

"What?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Why are you say tha-" _*squeeze*_

Nodame tightens her hug. Chiaki is confused and he does not know what to make of this sudden outburst.

_I don't know the reason, but... she may be trying to overcome something by using her weird methods._ Chiaki hugs Nodame back. _That must be how it is._

Both Nodame and Chiaki are in their embrace in silence. Complete Silence.

_Dammit... what should I do?_

Nodame asked quietly, "Are you going to answer me senpai?"

_What do you want me to say?_

"That's why I'm here in Paris with you right?"

_Stop asking me Nodame...._

"You love me, right?"

_Why can't I say anything? _

"SHINICHI!" Nodame's voice is pained and desperate. Her eyes are watery, ready to soon burst into tears. Chiaki opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but nothing came out. All he did was stare at her.

_What am I afraid of...it's just Nodame...My stomach is turning...I feel dizzy.........I- I can't breathe._

Nodame let her arms drop from Chiaki and she looked down. "So that's how it is, neh Shinichi-kun?" Nodame's tears are now dropping from her face.

"No-Nodame..." Chiaki's face is now pained too.

"I'm going home."

_What?_

Nodame gets up from the couch and reaches for her purse on the floor.

"Wait, hold on Nodame!" Without thinking, Chiaki grabs her wrist. Nodame looks at Chiaki, and the look on her face hurt him.

"What Senpai?! I know you have nothing to say! Let me go home!" Nodame cries. She violently shakes of Chiaki's hand. Chiaki is now really confused. Nodame picks up her purse and prepares to take her leave.

_No, this can't happen to me. I...I...._

"NODAME!" Chiaki yells out without thinking. Nodame freezes on the spot. "Please...don't leave me." Chiaki whispers.

"What?" Nodame could not hear the last bit.

"I said! Don't leave me!" Again, without much thought, Chiaki leaps towards Nodame and grabs her around her body.

"S-Senpai?" Nodame drops her purse on the ground.

"Stay with me..."

Nodame then turns around, sniffles, and buries her face with her hands on Chiaki's chest and cries softly. Chiaki holds her around her waist with one hand and holds the back of her head with the other.

_There must be something I can do... without having to answer..._

Chiaki moves her away from him so he can see her face. Nodame looks at Chiaki, her face wet from her tears. With that, Chiaki lowers his face and Nodame reaches up to him and lock lips.

After a moment which felt like an eternity, Chiaki slowly removes Nodame's cardigan from one shoulder. Nodame opens her eyes in surprise, but does not break the kiss. Chiaki continues to remove the cardigan until it fell on the floor. He then works his way to her neck, kissing it softly.

"S-Senpai..." Nodame's voice quivered. Chiaki then lifts her from her waist, but continues to kiss her neck. He walks to his bedroom while carrying her and drops her on the side of his bed. "Shinichi-kun..."

Chiaki sits beside her and kisses her lips again. He then unzips her dress from the back slowly.

_Maybe she'll stop asking if I do this...as long as I keep an eye on her..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Ah. That must be it. The sudden proposal and the avoiding. Everything from that day till now. I really am an idiot._

"Sorry."

"Eh?" Nodame looks at Chiaki, confused. "Senpai...what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Chiaki apologized. Nodame's eyes widen at the sudden apology. Chiaki then looks away. "I've been an idiot and most of all, I've been selfish. I only thought about myself and I did not consider your feelings. I was always the one who runs, not you."

"Shinichi-kun.." Chiaki suddenly bows down his head, his forehead on the back of his hands.

"Please, accept my apology!" Nodame becomes surprised by this action.

"Senpai! Don't do that! You're scaring me!" Nodame reaches to Chiaki and tries to pull him up, but he resists.

"Are you accepting my apology?" Chiaki asks again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

".....Yes of course. Because, Nodame loves Chiaki-Senpai so." Chiaki looks up to see a sincere smile from Nodame. His face brightens up after seeing her smile again. He gets up and hugs Nodame, and she also puts her arms around him.

_This is it._

"One more question." Chiaki suddenly brings up.

Nodame moves back from Chiaki. "Hmm? What is it?"

Chiaki gulps. "Megumi Noda, wi-will you officially...be my girlfriend?" Nodame's eyes widen, but Chiaki's face is serious. Their eyes did not drift anywhere, only locked on each other.

_This is the right thing to do. I've denied it for too long, it's time to let everyone know tha-_

"Hauuu~ Senpai, you are being really weird today."

"Eh?" Chiaki looks at Nodame with a sweat-drop. Nodame eyes him with suspicion.

"Are you...are you really...CHIAKI-SENPAI!?!?!?!?" Nodame moves away from him quickly and pulls up the blanket to cover her body.

"I-IDIOT! OF COURSE IT'S ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

_WHAT THE HELL! I MUSTERED UP A LOT OF COURAGE TO ASK HER THIS! THIS DAMN WOMAN IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!_

"So...so you really mean it?" Nodame questioned.

"YES! I really mean it!" Chiaki said, frustrated with embarrassment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MUKYAAA~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!" Nodame's mukya was so loud, theres no doubt the entire apartment could hear it. Nodame leaps towards Chiaki and embraces him.

"Oi! Don't be so loud! You're gonna wake up everyone!"

"Senpai and Nodame are officially a couple now! I love you 3! Chiaki Shin'ichi~!" Nodame hugs him even tighter. Chiaki is now struggling for air.

"I...can't......breathe........me....." Chiaki starts to get lightheaded from the lack of air.

"_*gasp*_" Nodame lets Chiaki go, and he begins to catch his breath. Suddenly, he hears sniffles coming from Nodame. He looks at her and sees her face in tears.

_Oh no, I made her cry again?_

"Nodame, why are you crying?" Chiaki asked worried.

"*sniff* Sorry *sniff sniff*, it's just *wipes tears* I'm so happy." Nodame smiled. Chiaki sighed with relief and smiled after.

_At least her tears aren't from pain._

"Ah. That's right. I am happy too." Chiaki helps Nodame wipe her tears. He then brings his face to hers and kisses her. He hold her back with one arm and slowly lays her on the bed and hovers over her again.

"Now, what was I doing?" Chiaki teased. Nodame giggled and blushed.

_This time, I won't be thinking only for myself, because I really..... _

Chiaki pulled the blanket over them and...continued to whatever he was going to do.

* * *

"Nodame, breakfast is ready soon. Wake up." Nodame rubs her eyes and turns over, going back to sleep. "NODAME! Brush your teeth and wash your face!" Chiaki yells while shaking Nodame by the shoulders.

" Mmmmmm....Shinichi-kun, just a while longer."

"You have school. Professor Auclair is probably worried about you." Nodame suddenly pushes Chiaki out of the way by the mention of Prof. Auclair.

"*gasp* Master Yoda!" Nodame gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom until she was covered by a blanket. "Gyabo!" She struggles to get her head out. "Why did you do that Senpai!" she questioned. Chiaki's head was turned away from her.

".....before you leave this room....get dressed...." Nodame made a realization, but suddenly says, "Well, I don't have to you know~. I can eat like this for yo-" she was interrupted with a pillow thrown at her face.

* * *

"I hope Prof. Auclair will still let you study here with him after not attending his classes for so long. If you get kicked out, I'm still going to stay in Europe while you have to go back to Japan." Chiaki said casually.

"Gyabo...." Nodame said with a depressing aura.

"Anyway Nodame, I keep talking about how you need to go back to school. However," Chiaki put down his fork and holds Nodame's hand. "do you want to continue with it?" Chiaki looks away. " I just want you to be happy. And, as long as you play the piano for me at least, I won't mind at all."

"What are you say Senpai? Of course Nodame will go back!"

"Really" Chiaki asked with excitement.

"Yeah! Nodame owes a lot to Auclair-sensei. And besides, when Nodame finished the piano concerto with Milch...when Nodame looked at the audience, they all seemed really happy with my performance." She looks at the piano that is beside the dining table. "It felt great performing. Nodame wants to continue playing the piano and facing music head on."

Chiaki smiled. "Nodame..." She gets up and walks towards the piano and suddenly hugs it.

"Nodame loves the piano so much~! Almost as much as Chiaki-Senpai~!" Nodame than stops hugging the piano and sits on the piano bench with the pose of The Thinker. "Actually, Nodame is not sure who Nodame loves more, Piano, or Senpai?" she said in a 'as a matter of fact' manner.

Chiaki sweat drops. "Oi...."

"Just kidding! Nodame loves Senpai most! Isn't that right, _Shinichi-Sama?_ ;)" Chiaki immediately blushes.

"No-Nodame! Don't call me that! What's with you! Geez!" Chiaki then downs his water to cool his face down.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Nodame gives a pouty-disappointed face. "But that's not what you said last night..."

Chiaki sprits his water out and begins choking.

"Enough about last night! I'm cleaning the table! You should go to school!"

_This woman is such a pervert._

_

* * *

  
_

Chiaki finally finishes cleaning up the table. Chiaki then gives Nodame her school bag. "I'll see you later Nodame." Nodame was about to put on her shoes to head out but she stops. She turns back around and walks to Chiaki who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

_? Isn't she going to leave? Don't tell me she's going bring up something perverted again..._

"Shinichi-kun, can Nodame kiss you?" Chiaki was surprised by this question.

"Ah, sure."

Nodame made a face as in she's preparing to kiss him. She comes in and Chiaki closes his eyes and puckers.

*smooch*

_Eh?_

"Haa.....Nodame is happy now. :D" Nodame had only kissed him on the cheek. Chiaki then lifts Nodame up by her waist and looks at her seriously.

"......how about the lips?" Chiaki asked.

" !....al-alright." She then, slowly makes her way to his face slowly, and kisses Chiaki on the lips.

"HAUUUuuuu~~~~" Nodame buries her face in Chiaki's chest. He puts her down and says,

"Idiot. Why do you even need to ask? Besides, you're my girlfriend."

"....s-y th- -gain." Nodame said unclearly.

"What?" He could not hear what she said because her face was still in his chest. She takes in a deep breath (to take in Chiaki's scent no-doubt), moves her face away and says,

"Say that again."

"...You're my girlfriend?"

"MUKYAAAAA~~!!!"Chiaki is now covering his ears that are about to pop. "Nodame is going to school now! Bye, Senpai~" She puts on her shoes and runs out the door. Chiaki laughs quietly to himself.

_What an idiot._

He looks out the window to see her prancing and twirling her way to school.

_She's so weird. We've been together for so long and she still seems like she's head over heels over me. But it's a good thing. After all, who wouldn't want someone who is head over heels over you?_

He then turns around and sees the messy, unclean room. Chiaki sweatdrops and sighs.

_If this girl wants to be my girlfriend, she better stop leaving such a big mess for me to clean up all the time!_

_

* * *

  
_

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! My first written fic! Thank you for reading! **Please leave some feedback for me :)**


End file.
